Double Trouble!
by NatsuxLucy41
Summary: Lucy's sister, Lily, comes home and meets Gray's cousin, Drew. Gray and Lucy then become closer to each other but what does this become of Natsu? And that's when the trouble arises...
1. The Special Guest

**hi everyone! this is my first chapter so please go easy on me! i'm not much of an author actually, so i hope this will do!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 - THE SPECIAL GUEST (Lucy)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Whaaat? You have a sister?" Natsu and Happy both exclaimed as they walked with me to my apartment. Honestly, even I can't believe that I have a sister! It's been a long time since she visited me so I feel kinda distant to her now.<p>

"But how are we going to sleep in your room now?" Happy asked sadly, now showing a depressed look on his face."

"Umm, Happy? When exactly did I let you sleep in my room? And I told you guys for like a billion times already, you can't stay in my apartment since my sister is going to stay with me for a little while."I explained to them.

"Can we at least hang around a bit and eat there?" Natsu asked next, which is normal since all he thinks about is food and fun.

I thought about my answer for a while, "Oh, alright." I answered, although I regretted what I just said.

Their smiles crept back up to their faces at once and said, "Yay!" Jeez_, are they really this childish?_

"But you two promise me that you won't make a fuss around there!"I reminded them quickly.

"We promise!" the two answered in their usual playful mood. Well, I guess I better prepare the house tonight because I really think that the current status of my room isn't gonna be that favourable to my "special" guest tomorrow...

**=THE NEXT DAY=**

"Oi, Lucy!"

"Good morning, Lucy!"

I opened my eyes to see a cheerful grinning face so close to mine! I don't know why but there's something with this face that makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly... it's sometimes so annoying, but I always feel a lot better seeing HIM smile...

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu greeted me back with his stupid grin, "Mornin', Luce!"

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I can't believe I actually turned bright red because of that idiot! _Gosh, what's wrong with me?_ "And Natsu, don't just go staring at my face **THAT** closely!"

"What's wrong with staring at your face? I just wanted to know what you'd look like when you woke up!" he complained.

"Could you please stop complaining? Besides, "I continued, "who gave you the permission to enter MY house?"

"Hmp!" He even has the guts to pout when he was the one at fault!

"Sorry about that, Lucy." Happy apologized "We just woke you up because we think you're kinda late for your sister, that's all."

"Is that so? Then it's oka-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I almost fell off my bed if it wasn't for Natsu, who pushed me back up on my bed and went straight to the kitchen without a word!

"You're late for your sister?" Happy repeated nervously. Natsu was already eating his heart out with all of Lucy's food in the fridge.

"Shoot! I was so busy preparing the house last night that I forgot to set my alarm clock! Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?"

"Now who's complaining?" Natsu grumbled as he made his way back to my room with some pie on his hands.

I shot him an angry look which made him turn his head away, smiling, "Oooh! Never mind!" I said frustrated,"Anyways, can you guys wait while I prepare for a couple of minutes?"

"I think you mean a couple of HOURS." Natsu said with his ever-so-annoying look.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Well we could if you had more food..." he mumbled

"And if you had some fish!" Happy said cheerfully.

"*Sigh* It's on the table..."

**=IN THE AIRPORT=**

We reached the airport in the afternoon and man, the ride to the airport was really just so boring! Especially if you're with a weirdo and his cat...Even Natsu wasn't ...well, let's just say his experience in transportation was a little bit...mortifying.

"Lucy," I heard Natsu call out sickly "don't you ever let me ride that thing **AGAIN**."

I just can't help but giggle when he says that! He's just so cute at times like this! "Hurry up you two! We better hurry if you want to see my sister!"

So at that time, we were all at full speed searching for my sister. After a few minutes, or what seemed like a million years for Natsu, we looked like lost puppies searching for their master. We almost lost hope when Happy said that he spotted a girl who looked just like me! He led us near the girl but it was too crowded we almost got separated with my look-alike!

I tried to wave my hands frantically to the girl "There she is! I can see her! That's my sister!"

"Where? Where?" Natsu asked me excitedly as the color of his face was returning to normal.

I ignored him beause my sister didn't seem to notice and was moving further away from us! "Over here , sis! Lily, look here!" When she didn't turn back, Natsu pushed me aside carefully and shouted the words I tried to tell. "Lily, look over here!" With all of his shouting in the guild, his voice was booming with power. The girl looked in our direction and smiled at us.

The girl said "Long time no see, sis!" and hugged me. Nothing's better that an old family reunion. I hugged her back and showed her to my friends behind me.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my younger sister, Lily" Natsu and Happy smiled at her with delight. I guess the three would be good friends soon. But for now, I decided to let the boys have dinner with us and have a sleepover since it was going to be dark by the time we reach home.

* * *

><p><strong>that's all for now! can't wait to publish chapter 2! <strong>**  
><strong>**sorry if it's too short! i'll try writing a longer one next time!****  
><strong>**pls review! tnx! :D**


	2. A Smaller Twin Sister

**hi! it's me again! and this is my 2nd chapter for double trouble! enjoy :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2- A SMALLER TWIN SISTER (Normal)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I think you're freaking her out a bit." Happy whispered to the pink haired dude as he observed Lily intensely with curious, black eyes. Lily just kept her mouth shut as she looked at him, then at her sister, then back at him again<p>

"So you're Lily, huh?" he asked while grinning at his new found friend.

"Yeah. And you're Natsu?" she replied.

"Yup! How did you know me, by the way?"

"Well, Lucy tells me a lot about you. And when I say a lot, I mean **A LOT**." She answered sarcastically then turned to the blue feline, "Ah, this must be Happy!"

"Aye! Nice to meet you, Lily!" he greeted her. He was Happy to know that Lucy's sister wasn't as grumpy as her.

"I don't think I said **THAT** much about Natsu." Lucy said, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Oh yeah? Then why are most of your letters all about him?"

"That's just because I stay with him more often and he does a lot more things than the rest of my friends!"

"I do?" Natsu asked.

"He does?" Happy was the next to ask. But

"Whatever," Lily muttered, "wait a minute, Happy, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Maybe, just maybe,"

Happy understood immediately and cooed, "They liiike each other!" he continued Lily's sentence while she giggled softly.

Natsu, being the curious type as he is, was listening and overheard. He gave a reaction that was half-shocked and half-embarrassed. Lucy couldn't help overhearing too and was unable to speak as her face showed **PURE EMBARRASSMENT**.

Natsu's face relaxed and he said, "Well, they're right, you know." He told Lucy. Hearing this, she felt her blood rush to her face and felt her heart beat faster and faster

"W-what do y-you mean? Lucy asked Natsu with the best straight voice she could manage.

"You kidding? I like you as my nakama of course!" he answered with his usual signature grin. Lucy just couldn't explain why she felt quite disappointed but still smiled back and looked away to hide her pink cheeks from them. She didn't notice that Natsu was staring at her smiling when happy asked a question.

"Does this mean that Lucy likes Natsu too?" Happy smiled with an innocent face and Lily couldn't help but snicker behind him. Natsu just looked at her and waited for her answer.

"I...well...he...but..." Lucy sighed in frustration, "Yes. I do too." And with this comment, the four of them seemed contented and stayed quiet throughout the walk to Lucy's apartment.

**=IN LUCY'S APARTMEMT= **

"Ahh...Nothing's more than eating with two of my favourite nakama!" Natsu said, patting his stomach,"And Lily too, of course!

"_Why in the world did I even let these two eat in my house? Gosh, Lucy, you are an idiot!'_ Lucy thought as she watched Natsu grabbed another chicken leg and Happy and Lily laugh at him. She was about to stand when another thought crossed her mind.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask! Lily, why did you decide to go home this year?" she asked her sister, who was still laughing.

Lily stopped laughing although she was still smiling and answered, "You see, looks like I'm gonna have a looong day-off sice my boss is gonna do some stuu and a couple of repairs in the shop."

"Shop? What shop?" Happy asked and Natsu stopped eating to listen.

"Well, Lily works in a flower shop as a florist. But obviously, that's the least of what she can do!" Lucy answered for her sister with a beaming face. Lily turned her face away to hide her embarrassment.

"O-Of course it's only part-time!" she said immediately.

"I like flowers!" Happy exclaimed.

"I think it's cool!" Natsu said, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Anyway, that's not my only reason of coming here." Lily said as she looked down.

"Then what is?"

"I also came here," she continued, "to visit Mom."

Natsu and Happy fell silent because they knew that it wasn't really the time to talk. Lucy just nodded and there was a long silence when...

"Wait a minute! How long exactly are you going to stay here?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Happy both groaned. Lily just smiled.

"Maybe about eight months, I guess..."

"**EIGHT** **MONTHS**?" Happy and Natsu looked **REALLY** tortured with her answer, "Lucy, what have you done?" they mumbled in unison.

"No more yummy snacks."

"No more fish."

"No more delicious fires."

"No more fishing."

"No more comfy bed."

"No more cozy tub."

"No more warm Lucy." Natsu stopped abruptly when he realized what he just said. Even if he had no actual reason for feeling ashamed, he just did.

_'What the heck is this freaking feeling?' _he thought. He felt warm whenever he was with her. So what if he did? She was his nakama, so it was normal to feel that way. He shook his head and cleared the thought but didn't even notice that he was staring at Lucy's brown eyes when he saw that **ALL** eyes were on him now.

"Ehehehe," he laughed nervously," err-at least we have a new playmate now!" was the only excuse he could use.

"Aye! The more, the merrier!" Happy said, unintentionally backing Natsu up. Just then, the two of them glanced at Lucy, then Lily, and back at Lucy again. They smiled and Natsu spoke up.

"Ne, Lucy,"

"Hmm?"

"You are aware that your sister looks exactly like you right?"

"Well, duh, isn't it obvious or you're really just dumb?"

"Probably both!" he replied while grinning, then continued, "Could you tie your hair up like Lily's?"

Lucy tied her hair and the boys were amazed at what they saw. Even Lily was speechless.

"Sis, your me!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, I'm you!" Lucy corrected her and the three of them laughed.

"Aye! You two could pass for twins! Lily could grow up a bit more, I guess. No offense." Happy told them.

"None taken." Lily smiled.

"Wow, what a night! Well, Lucy, I think we better leave now. Thank you for the meal!" Happy told Lucy, who was starting to pile up the dishes.

"What? We can't leave yet!" Natsu protested. Lucy took this in and thought about it.

"Sis, why don't you let them sleep here?" Lily whispered to her sister. "They seem nice, after all."

"What? Of course I won't! They cause too much trouble!"

"Please, sis?" Lily looked at her sister with pleading eyes. Lucy hated it when she does that!

"Don't you dare give me those eyes!" but to no prevail, she did. "I said don't! Lily, I can't- ooh alright!"

"Thanks, sis!"

"Whatever." She turned to the boys and said, "Alright. You can stay and sleep here." And quickly added, "But only for tonight!"

"Alright!" Natsu jumped on the sofa and said, "I get the sofa!"

* * *

><p>After washing the dishes, Lucy showed Lily to her bedroom and said goodnight to her. She went back to the dark living room and went closer to the boy and his cat on the sofa. She smiled and whispered to his ear, "Goodnight, Natsu." and went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>that's all for now! pls review! tnx! :)<strong>


End file.
